habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Mounts
A player can gain a '''mount '''when she feeds a pet enough food for it grow into a mighty steed that the player's avatar can ride. Growing Mounts Converting your pet into a mount requires you do one of two things to an existing pet: *Feed it food items (earned as drops or purchased with gems) *Buy and use a saddle (purchased with gems) Food Upon hatching your first pet (see How to hatch a pet), food items will become a random drop. There are a variety of food items that you can collect, which range from colored cotton candy to meat and other assorted food items. You will be able to find these items under the food category of your inventory. Feeding An item of food can be fed to a pet of your choice via the Stable tab of your Inventory. First, click on the food and then on a pet. When you feed your pet, you will notice a growth bar underneath that pet. Each time you feed it, this growth bar will fill by a certain amount depending on the food item the pet is fed as well as the pet's food preference. Foods preferred by a particular pet will make the growth bar fill faster than foods that the pet does not like. When the growth bar reaches 100%, the pet is fully grown and ready to become a mount. After a pet becomes a mount, you lose that pet from your pet stable. Food items can also be fed to your avatar for a very small health gain. Food Preferences Pets have a preference for certain foods depending on what colour they are painted. Any pet can be fed any kind of food and will eventually grow into a mount but pets grow much faster if fed their preferred food. Saddles Saddles may be used to instantly upgrade your pet into a mount. They are purchased in the item store for the cost of 5 gems. Saddles are used the same way as food, by first clicking on the saddle in your inventory and then clicking on the baby pet you wish to upgrade. Riding Your Mount Once your pet has been converted into a mount, it will move from the pets tab in your stable into the mounts tab. Now you will be able to click on the mount in the stable to make your avatar ride it. Clicking your current mount will remove it from your avatar. Due to the way mounts currently work, there is a visual error on some mounts, including foxes and wolves, where, instead of riding on the mount, both of the player's legs are visible on one side, showing the player standing on the side of the mount. Below is a picture of all the mounts that are currently available: See also Pets Special Mounts Some mounts are only available through quests. Currently, the only special mount available is the Polar Bear Mount, which can be obtained by completing the Trapper Santa quest. Category:Content Category:Pets Category:WikiLiveChallenge Category:Inventory Category:Unlockable Features Category:Incentives